


Change of plans

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [42]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: For so long, Marcus had wanted to propose to Adam once the Stars had won the BBL... but their season seemed to be slipping away, and sometimes, things just don’t go to plan.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa, mentions of
Series: Cricverse [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> Late January, 2021.

After a very long stretch of away games, the Stars finally returned to Melbourne mid-January. Things were a little different to what Adam and Marcus were used to - they weren’t living in their familiar hotel suite in South Yarra, but instead, they were in the BBL hub hotel, a lot closer to the MCG, in Richmond.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest to ‘home’ that they had experienced together in a while.

They were missing the usual coffee shops they frequented, in their usual location, but they decided to make the most of it and try out some new places… which also required more CA approval, than normal.

Adam sat at an outdoor table at a hipster-looking cafe, and Marcus placed their order, heading over to join Adam once he was done.  


“All good?” Adam asked, as he sat down.

“Yeah,” Marcus smiled. “It’s a bit weird having to ask permission to come get our morning coffee, though,” he mused.

Adam chuckled, entangling their legs under the cafe table. “It’s like being fifteen again,” he agreed.

They chatted and enjoyed the morning sunshine until their coffees turned up. Adam sipped his immediately - he was never bothered by the scalding temperatures - and then took a sip from Marcus’ coffee, too.

“How are they?” Marcus asked, chocolate gold eyes full of fond amusement.

“Really good, you’ll like it,” Adam replied, handing Marcus his coffee. “Not quite as good as that cafe down Flinders Lane, but still a lot better than the shit they had in Canberra.”

Marcus screwed up his nose. “That wasn’t coffee. That was mildly flavoured soy milk.”

Adam nodded. “It was grey. Canberra in a cup.”

Marcus chuckled, at that, grateful to be here with his beautiful boyfriend.

*

Their first home game was against the Strikers. It was a grey day, but the match wasn’t rain affected.

It felt like a treat coming home to the MCG - the Stars staff had set up the locker area especially, though there were still a few messy Vic lockers left untouched in the corner. Coults and Hilts found a football in one of them, and started kicking it around.

Maxi wasn’t a fan. “Boys, put it back, that’s not our ball,” he called out. “And if we knock one of these lights out, we’ll be crawling around in the dark for two weeks.”  


Adam chuckled, sitting beside Marcus as he padded up.

“Least it’s not a rugby ball. Then there’d be beef,” Marcus declared.

“You mean a  real  football,” Adam teased. “You forget who you’re engaged to.”

“We aren’t engaged, Ads,” Marcus replied, furrowing his brow.

Adam stood up, pecking Marcus on the cheek. “ Yet,”  he deadpanned, heading to the bathroom without looking back at his boyfriend.

Glenn heard the last part and met Marcus’ eyes, the captain fighting to hold back a beaming grin.

“Don’t say it,” Marcus warned.

“Okay, I won’t tell you how I dropped those exact same hints to Aaron,” Glenn teased.

Marcus grimaced, trying desperately not to look at the engagement band on Glenn’s finger.

With a pang, he thought of the velvet box that had been hidden deep in his luggage, since he had gone home to Perth for Christmas, three weeks ago. Marcus and his sister had gone shopping especially, not coming home until they had found the perfect ring. It had been Tash’s idea for Marcus to take one of Adam’s rings home with him, for sizing - he had put it on a chain around his neck, because the narrow ring wouldn’t even fit on his pinky. He’d thought the excuse of wanting to have something of Adam’s close to his heart was perfect, and hoped Adam didn’t see right through it.

(Marcus didn’t realise how obvious it had been. He also didn’t realise that Adam had played along, specifically giving Marcus a ring that fit on his left ring finger.)

The ring box hid, waiting, in Marcus’ sock. He was waiting for the perfect time.

*

Adam gave Marcus a chaste kiss before he and Andre headed out to open the batting.

“You’ve got this, Marc,” Adam said, gently placing Marcus’ helmet on his head. Marcus nodded, and they took a deep breath together. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Marcus replied, squeezing Adam’s hand before heading up the players’ race with Andre.

Out on the field, they got off to an alright start, albeit striking a bit slowly, especially by Marcus’ lofty standards. Marcus couldn’t find any rhythm, and couldn’t find the boundary, having only played on smaller grounds than the MCG, this tournament, until now.

Their partnership lasted 35 balls, but Marcus didn’t get enough on a full toss from Briggs, and was caught out on the boundary for just 13 runs… from 26 balls.

As he walked off, he was more upset with himself for wasting so many balls, than he was for the number of runs.

Adam was waiting for him in the locker room, and because most boys preferred to watch from the dugout, they were alone.

“It’s okay,” Adam said gently, taking the bat from Marcus’ hands and putting it down carefully, lifting off his helmet, and undoing his gloves gently. “Sometimes it just doesn’t click.”

“I wanted to be better,” Marcus murmured. “Wasted balls.”

Adam nodded, acknowledging the words. “They’re bowling well,” he said calmly. “Do you want something to eat?”

Marcus shrugged. “Wasn’t out there long enough.”

Adam searched through his own belongings, which were neatly placed in the locker space beside Marcus’. He procured half a protein bar in a zip-lock bag, holding it out to his boyfriend wordlessly.

“You didn’t finish this, this afternoon, ‘cause your mum called,” Adam explained gently.

Marcus melted, touched. “You saved it for me?”

Adam shrugged, though he was delighted at Marcus’ fond reaction. “Of course,” Adam replied. “Won’t hurt to have a few minutes to ourselves before we head back up there.”

Marcus agreed, and he sat at the bench in his locker space to eat the protein bar.

Adam dug around in Marcus’ stuff to find his water bottle, handing it to him and sitting down beside him, sides pressed together.

Marcus, already feeling ten times as calm as he had when he was dismissed, turned his head to peck Adam’s temple.

“Thank you,” Marcus murmured.

Adam didn’t reply. Instead, he interlaced their fingers, squeezing Marcus’ hand. The action said everything.

*

Marcus needn’t have worried about all of the dot balls he faced. Maxi and Andre put on a 61-run partnership from seven overs, and Andre finished on 89* from 49. The Stars finished on 2/179, which was a good total on what seemed to be a slow pitch.

And then they bowled. Zahir Khan and Maxi took early wickets, and the Strikers were 2/10 after three overs. Things slowed down slightly after that, but Adelaide were scoring slowly.

But when Adam dove in the field to try and save a four, his outstretched left arm jarring his shoulder painfully against the turf, Marcus couldn’t breathe.

He shifted to his knees, cradling his shoulder, and Marcus forgot they were halfway through an over.

Glenn called out Marcus’ name, trying to reset the field.

“He’ll be okay, Stoiny,” Glenn assured, waving his arms around to guide boys into position.

Marcus half focused on the ball, half on his boyfriend, who was shifting uncomfortably, trying to test his shoulder.

It was a huge relief when he stepped up to bowl the next over, even though he looked ginger when he snapped through with his sore front shoulder.

With his third ball, Adam bowled a brilliant googly which Renshaw hit straight to Maddo. Everyone ran to Adam, and Marcus wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing him with pride. 

But Marcus saw the wince when Adam received a powerful high-five from Glenn.

When the over was complete, Adam left the field, and Marcus’ heart sank.

But Adam came back quickly, and Maxi and Zahir kept the wickets coming.

Adam bowled the 13th, and took a wicket first ball. And fourth ball. And sixth ball.

Marcus could have kissed him in the middle of the field. Everyone was over the moon for him.

But that wasn’t all. Adam took the final wicket of the match in the 15th over, right when the rain began to tumble down.

He had 5/17.

Marcus was half grateful he didn’t have the ring in his pocket, because he was so proud of Adam that he might have proposed, right then, in the middle of the MCG, in the pouring rain.

“You’re amazing,” Marcus gushed, arm around Adam’s shoulder as they headed back to the Stars’ rooms.

Adam gave him a tired smile, leaning his head to lean against Marcus’ side.

*

The Stars won their next game, which was a Derby, two days later.

Aaron and Glenn organised a golf day for both of the teams, on their day off, and Marcus and Adam spent the whole day flirting. Aaron insisted that the Renegades won, because Maxi had fudged some of the Stars boys’ numbers.

They played the Renegades again, a few days after that, and the Stars seemed to be in a great position in the middle of the second innings, but it all went wrong. Adam went wicketless for the second match in a row, and the Renegades chased down their target with just two balls to spare.

They had been the pre-season favourites to win the title, but now the Stars’ season was looking grim.

Another few days later, they lost to the Scorchers, too.

They were seventh on the ladder with one match left to play.

Everyone was pretty flat, and being stuck in the hotel for most of the day didn’t help. Adam had taken to going to the gym whenever Marcus did, doing his own extras for a little while, but mostly just keeping Marcus company and making sure he didn’t push himself too hard, like he tended to do if there was a lot on his mind.

Marcus was between sets in the squat rack when he leant on the bar, looking at Adam.

“I’m worried about Maxi,” Marcus admitted, lifting the bottom of his singlet to use it to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Adam was sitting on an empty bench, and he didn’t even pretend not to admire Marcus’ abs as he did.

“Maxi, or Aaron?” Adam grimaced.

“Both,” Marcus replied. “Aaron’s had a worse run, but Maxi’s worrying about his own form, plus Aaron, and our own team on top of that,” he explained.

Adam nodded, upset for their friends. “They’ve had a pretty shit run,” he agreed. “Sucks for them, ‘cause they just got engaged. They should be enjoying their time together, but instead they’re like…”

“Together at the bottom of the ladder?” Marcus grimaced, after Adam lost track of his train of thought.

Adam huffed a humourless laugh. “Yeah. Exactly.”

Marcus scrunched his nose uncomfortably, settling under the weight bar again.

“We’ll turn it around on Tuesday,” Marcus assured.

Adam hoped he was right.  


***

Tuesday was a triple header, and the Stars needed the Renegades to win to have any chance of making the top five, and qualify for finals.

The Scorchers and Heat were first up, playing at Marvel, so the Renegades and Stars ended up sharing a hotel dining area for the morning. Aaron and Glenn came down a bit late, separating their hands when they got to the common area out of old habit.

Adam and Marcus had saved them a table beside theirs.

“Morning, fellas. All good?” Marcus asked, gesturing towards the table.

Aaron reached under his glasses to rub his eyes, shaking his head. “It’s too early.”

“Sweetheart, it’s almost nine. You’re just grumpy because you haven’t had a coffee yet,” Glenn calmly pointed out.

Adam and Marcus exchanged an amused look.

“It’s terrible, here,” Adam lamented. “We’ve been making our own or buying them.”

Glenn nodded. “The first one I had here was like cardboard,” he admitted.

“That’s because you were drinking it out of a cardboard cup,” Aaron replied.

“All coffees come in cardboard cups,” Glenn frowned.

“No, the inside of the cup is meant to be a different texture,” Aaron insisted.

Glenn rolled his eyes fondly, continuing to discuss the hotel coffee with Adam while Aaron listened with a fond, amused smile.

Marcus’ mind wandered, and his gaze fell to the silver engagement band on Aaron’s left hand. At the beginning of the season, Marcus had hoped that he might pop the question after the BBL final - he’d daydreamed about a trophy in Adam’s arms, a medal around his neck, and a ring on his finger. Now, though, they were relying on other teams’ performances to even qualify for finals… and winning the tournament seemed so far away, at this point.

“Marc?” Adam said gently, nudging Marcus’ foot under the table.

Marcus blinked, startled out of his thoughts, looking across the table at his boyfriend.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, just thinking,” Marcus mumbled, hoping he wasn’t blushing enough for his cheeks to colour.

Adam didn’t push, though, and he gestured towards the kitchen. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat,” he suggested.

Marcus nodded, and Adam took his hand as they headed towards the breakfast bar.

*

The ideal scenario for the Stars would have been for the Scorchers to beat the Heat. Despite Mitch’s incredible knock of 54* from 26 balls, the Heat scraped through.

Now, the Stars were relying on the Renegades to beat the Hurricanes… which seemed like a big ask.

They watched the first innings from the hotel, and it wasn’t looking too promising. Aaron fell early, for just 6 runs from 7 balls, and Glenn looked like he was going to vomit.

When Shaun was dismissed, soon after, everyone deflated. It was looking like their finals hopes were collapsing as quickly as the Renegades.

The Renegades’ bowlers were defending 151, without Kane, who had an injured calf. 

The Stars boys all headed to the MCG, and when they got there, a few of them couldn’t help but walk up the players’ race and watch over the fence.

It was a cold, breezy day, and Adam was wrapped up in Marcus’ Stars hoodie. He looked adorable, and when they were alone in the locker room, Marcus couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him, pecking him chastely. 

“You’re so beautiful, Adsy,” Marcus murmured.

Adam brushed off the compliment, shaking his head. “Marc, our season’s on the line here. Where’s the intensity?”

Marcus shrugged, tucking Adam’s long hair behind his ear. “I know that. But whatever happens, I love you. You’re my favourite part of Big Bash season.”

Adam couldn’t hide how touched he was, this time. He leant forward and rested his head on Marcus’ chest.

“I love you, too. I’m just worried it might be over today,” Adam mumbled into Marcus’ jacket.

Marcus held Adam’s back with one hand, and put the other in the hair at the nape of Adam’s neck, soothing him with gentle scratches. 

“I know, bub. But it’s gonna be okay. Finchy knows what he’s doing, and they want this win just as badly as we want to make finals,” Marcus said gently.

Adam nodded, standing up again, meeting Marcus’ eyes.

“Should we go watch?” Adam suggested.

Marcus nodded, and together, they headed back up to watch from beyond the fence.

*

Somehow,  _ somehow _ , the Renegades pulled through and won the match. Glenn looked like he was going to burst with pride and excitement. As soon as the Renegades and Hurricanes were exchanging handshakes, a security guard opened the fence and let the Stars boys rush over and join them.

Glenn wrapped Aaron up in the biggest hug, and Aaron, as always, was a bit shy about the public affection. Glenn draped over Aaron’s shoulders, their cheeks touching, and Aaron couldn’t hide a fond smile.

“If we weren’t already engaged, I’d ask you to marry me right now,” Glenn grinned.

Aaron huffed a soft laugh, patting Glenn’s arm where it rested around his collarbones. “Alright, Maxi,” he said warmly. “Go win this thing.”

Nearby, Adam was chatting with the spinners from both previous teams, trying to suss out the conditions.

Marcus must’ve been watching him fondly, because Tim came over and bumped his hip. Marcus wasn’t used to seeing the Test captain looking so chilled out in black and purple, and it suited him.

“Good luck, mate,” Tim said warmly.

“Thank you,” Marcus smiled. “Adsy’s pretty nervous. I have a good feeling, though.”

Tim nodded. “Hope you have a good match.”

Marcus smiled gratefully. “What are you guys gonna do now? Are you heading home tomorrow?”

“We’d been hoping to make finals, so nothing’s planned yet,” Tim admitted, looking around at the grandstands of the MCG. “We might spend some time at home in Hobart, sort out the last details of the wedding before the season picks up again.”

Weddings, again. Something must have flashed across Marcus’ face, and of course, Tim noticed.

“Is there something I don’t know, Stoin?” Tim teased, tongue between his teeth.

Marcus’ eyes widened, and he looked around to make sure Adam was still chatting to Pete Hatzoglou.

“Keep a secret?” Marcus asked.

Tim nodded, leaning in closer.

“I’ve had a ring since before Christmas,” Marcus admitted quietly.

Tim grinned, patting Marcus’ chest. “Holy shit! I’m so happy for you, mate. He’ll say yes for sure.”

Marcus smiled at the thought. “He does call me his fiancé all the time,” he admitted.

Tim chucked. “That’s Maxi areas.”

“So he tells us,” Marcus agreed. “I’m still nervous, though.”

“That’s fair,” Tim agreed. “But you’ve got this, mate. Do you have a plan in mind?”

Marcus shrugged, running a hand back through his hair. “I’ve had a few ideas, but they’re all a bit… best case scenario,” he tried to explain.

Tim caught enough of his meaning, and squeezed Marcus’ shoulder. “Whether the timing works out perfectly or not, his answer will be the same, Stoin. Who knows, you could get all four points tonight…”  


Marcus smiled, a thrill running through him at the thought that they might somehow qualify for finals.

“We could,” Marcus said hopefully.

“Go get them, mate. You’ll be amazing,” Tim assured.

*

After the Renegades’ win, the Stars’ path to finals was relatively simple - they had to beat the Sixers, as well as secure the bonus point.

The first ten overs would practically decide their fate.

The Stars batted first, and Marcus was about to head to the middle with Seb Gotch.

As always, Marcus and Adam shared a moment before he went outside.

“You’ve got this, Marc. Give it everything. You can do this,” Adam said, steely assurance in his blue eyes.

Marcus nodded, taking a calming breath. Adam leant up, placing a hand to Marcus’ cheek, getting on his tiptoes to give Marcus a chaste kiss. 

“Love you,” Adam murmured, as the ground announcer began enthusiastic introductions over the loudspeaker, preparing for the openers to come onto the field.

“Love you too,” Marcus echoed.

They shared one final moment, Adam looking at Marcus, his expression full ofcalm confidence in the older man.

And then it was time.

He headed out with Seb, nervous but ready.

Their first over was just what they needed - they hit a four each, and made 12 from it.

The second wasn’t as strong, but they made a valuable six runs.

But the third over, bowled by Dwarshuis, was when it all went wrong. Marcus faced a dot ball to start with… and was dismissed second ball, caught by Bird.

They were 1/18, and the only way they could make finals was to set a huge target for the Sixers to chase after ten.

But only one run came off the rest of the over.

The fourth was better, going for 13, but only three runs came off the fifth.

1/35, after five.

Marcus was still in the locker room, heartbroken, watching it slip away on the screen. Adam, though, was right by his side. They didn’t speak, but Adam had one of Marcus’ big hands in both of his own, playing with his fingers, comforting him with the soft touch.

It all slipped away in the sixth over - Abbott dismissed Gotch, and only conceded one run for the over.

Marcus couldn’t watch any more. He buried his head in Adam’s chest, and Adam shifted to accommodate him, manoeuvring so that Marcus could lay down against him.

Adam had one arm around Marcus’ back, the other hand in his hair. 

“It’s okay, Marc,” Adam whispered. “Even if we lose. It’s okay.”

Marcus couldn’t speak. His chest was aching. So he didn’t, instead focusing on the calming feeling of Adam’s blunt nails against his scalp. 

*

After ten, their score was 3/72, and after twenty, it was 6/177. Both targets were lower than they had hoped. They would need to bowl incredibly well to defend the bonus point, let alone secure the win.

In the second innings, Rainbird took a wicket to dismiss Philippe in the first over, giving the Stars some hope… and Stanlake followed it up with another wicket, in the second over.

But the wickets didn’t matter if the Sixers were making ten an over.

The Sixers ended up chasing down the target for the bonus point in a canter - it took them just eight overs.

The Stars’ season was over, regardless of the final result - which ended up being a loss, anyway.

*

The Stars didn’t need much of a post-match meeting. They all knew they had let their season slip a few matches ago. This wasn’t how they had wanted their season to end.

Soon, Maxi had dragged in an esky from somewhere, and everyone grabbed a beer to drown their sorrows.

Aaron had stayed back to watch the Stars’ match, and he was sitting with Glenn, disappointed for his fiancé.

Coults and Marcus had a chat, and Adam spent some time with Maddo. A bit later, though, they ended up together again, and Adam sat between Marcus’ legs on the bench in his locker.

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked softly.

“Shithouse,” Marcus admitted. “I honestly thought that after last year, with the new roster, with our good start… I thought it was our year,” he added softly.

Adam deflated, pecking Marcus’ temple. “I know, Marc. I did, too,” he agreed gently. “It just wasn’t meant to be, this year, for us.”

Marcus shook his head, clearly hurt beyond the result.

Adam noticed, of course, shifting between Marcus’ legs so he could meet his eyes.

“What is it, Marc? This seems like more than just disappointment at a bad season,” he deduced.

Marcus sighed, dropping his forehead to Adam’s shoulder. “It could’ve been perfect,” he mumbled.

Adam frowned, gently brushing Marcus’ hair off his face. “What could’ve?”

“If we won the whole thing,” Marcus said, words still muffled by Adam’s playing top.

“Marc, I don’t get what you mean,” Adam said.

Marcus shook his head against Adam’s shoulder. “Because I don’t wanna explain it,” he replied.

Adam sighed, using his free hand to sip from his beer. “Alright, Stoin. We can talk about it later.”

Marcus nodded, finally showing his face again. Adam sighed, pecking Marcus’ cheekbone.

***

Everyone was leaving the hotel the following day, since all of the teams there were either out of the tournament, or moving on to other cities to play finals. Breakfast was a busy affair as everyone had their last chats and said goodbye to one another - the squads for the Test tour of South Africa and the T20 tour of NZ were dropping later that day, so a few boys were getting good news on the phone, too.

Adam and Marcus were lucky enough to get their calls just before they headed down for a late breakfast - they would both be heading to New Zealand in a couple of weeks’ time.

When it was finally time to leave the hotel, Marcus was standing in the lobby with his and Adam’s bags while Adam was across the room, talking to Maddo.

Aaron came to stand beside Marcus, and he had a whole heap of luggage, too.

“Where to, now?” Aaron asked Marcus.

“We didn’t know where we’d be, this time yesterday, so we’re just gonna stay at Crown for a few days and have a few quiet days to ourselves,” Marcus replied.

“That’s nice, mate,” Aaron smiled.

“How about you guys?”

Aaron looked across the room to Glenn, smiling softly as he looked back to Marcus. “We’re going home,” he replied. “Haven’t been there since we got engaged. It’s only been a month, but it feels like forever,” he admitted.

Marcus nodded, understanding. He was about to reply, but Adam came over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Just handed our keycards in,” Adam explained. “Ready to go?”

Marcus nodded, looking back to Aaron. “Hope you boys enjoy being at home,” he said warmly. “We’ll see you on a flight in a couple of weeks, if everything goes well.”

“Absolutely,” Aaron smiled.

*

Soon, it was just the two of them, in a luxury Crown Towers suite. They had been lucky with their accommodation during the Big Bash, but being allowed to do whatever they wanted, without running it past anyone, was a newfound luxury.

They spent their entire first day relaxing, and when Adam suggested Nobu for dinner, something twigged in Marcus’ mind.

They both put on shirts and dress pants for the occasion, revelling in their first indoor restaurant experience in ages. It was renowned as a luxury restaurant, and the evening felt really  _ special _ . It was perfect.

After dinner, they moved on to a bar - Adam suggested, tongue in cheek, that they should go and visit Warnie’s club, and they laughed together - and had some whiskey that Adam insisted Marcus would love.

He did love it. But maybe he loved it a tiny bit extra because he knew how much Adam loved it, too.

By the time they got back to their room, it was midnight, and Marcus hadn’t spared a thought to their disappointing season in hours.

But when Adam went to the bathroom, and Marcus found himself searching through his suitcase for something special, the thought came back.

Sure, he would’ve loved to propose to Adam when they were high on the feeling of a championship win. But nothing ever really went to plan anyway, these days, did it?

He had never loved Adam more, and no match result was going to change that. Feeling bold, he called room service for some champagne, and hoped like mad that this was going to work out.

Adam came out of the bathroom right after Marcus hung up the phone, and thankfully, Adam was none the wiser. The blonde flicked the water from his hands in Marcus’ direction, as usual, making Marcus laugh.

Marcus picked Adam up and play-tackled him down to the bed, and Adam laughed, wriggling under him, always knowing he couldn’t out-muscle Marcus, but always loving to try.

Marcus leant down to kiss him. Adam tasted like whiskey and home, and Marcus got lost in the sensation, kissing him until they were both breathless.

When he finally leant back to make sure Adam was breathing alright under the weight of his body, he melted at the sight of Adam’s blue eyes, blown dark.

“You know I love you, right?” Marcus murmured, sitting back on his heels, reaching out to run a hand through the length of Adam’s hair.

“Of course I do, Marc,” Adam smiled softly. “You show me you love me every single day. I can feel it. I can always feel it.”

Marcus nodded, relieved. He figured this conversation probably wasn’t meant to be had while Adam was on his back, under him, so Marcus helped him to sit up, opposite him

Adam seemed to sense the seriousness of the moment, and all of his usual cheekiness melted away. He was quiet, waiting for Marcus to speak again.

“Ads… I know we’ve been heading this way for a long time, but I wanted it to be perfect, and I had it all planned out but it all turned to shit and nothing went how we wanted and-“

Adam silenced Marcus’ worried rambling with a chaste kiss. When he was sure Marcus had taken a breath, Adam nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“I love you, Adsy. More than anything. I want to be with you, forever, even if we don’t know what that looks like, yet. I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?”

Adam melted, grinning warmly. “Yes, Marc. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Marcus grinned, shifting to tackle Adam back down to the bed, kissing him excitedly.

Adam hummed contentedly into the kiss, but they had to keep pausing because they were smiling so much.

It was only a few moments later when Marcus realised he’d kind of forgotten about the box in his back pocket.

“Oh my god,” Marcus realised, grabbing them. “Shit, I was meant to-“ he opened the box in front of Adam in explanation.

“It’s okay, Marc. It was perfect. Everything is perfect,” he assured, kissing Marcus once more. “Show me?” Adam asked warmly.

They sat up together, again. Marcus held the box out to Adam, and Adam was in awe. He held out his left hand, and Marcus slid the dark chrome ring onto his ring finger.

Adam stared at it, speechless. 

“Marc, it’s perfect,” Adam gushed.

When Marcus met his eyes, he realised they were sparkling with emotion.

“Tash saw this one first, I’ve gotta be honest,” Marcus smiled, heart so full that he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. “She said it reminded her of you, and I knew she was right as soon as I saw it.”

Adam put his arms out for a hug, kissing Marcus’ cheek as they cuddled, then his lips. “Thank you. I love it, it’s perfect,” he said, touched. “It even fits perfectly.”

Marcus was relieved, at that.

“Is there one for you?” Adam asked.

Marcus nodded, fishing it out of the box. Adam slid it onto Marcus’ finger, and they both sat there for a moment, stunned.

“We’re engaged,” Marcus marvelled.

They looked at each other, and then laughed together, disbelieving. They were really engaged.

And then their hotel room doorbell rang. Adam looked at Marcus with surprise, and in all of the excitement, Marcus had forgotten about the champagne.

He went to the door and thanked the staff member, bringing in the ice bucket and glasses they had brought with the bottle.

“Holy fuck,” Adam realised. “You did this?”

Marcus nodded sheepishly.

“I love you, Marcus Peter,” Adam gushed.

Marcus loved him back. So much.

*

They didn’t sleep until the early hours of the morning, basking in their engagement and enjoying their champagne, so they enjoyed a sleep in the next morning.

Adam woke up curled into Marcus’ bare chest, Marcus’ arm around him, and it took him half a second to remember why he felt so euphoric.

Marcus had proposed last night. They were  _engaged_.  Adam tried not to disturb Marcus as he freed his own left arm, admiring the new ring on his finger. He always took his rings and bracelets off to sleep, but this one was different - it was staying there forever. (Or, as Adam tried not to get excited about, until a wedding ring replaced it.)

Marcus must have been half awake already, because he turned his head to look at Adam through sleepy eyes.

“My pretty angel,” Marcus mumbled, voice gravelly with sleep in the way that always made Adam melt.

“Your _fiancé_ ,” Adam corrected, breaking into a grin at the word.

Marcus grinned, pulling Adam even closer, pecking his forehead. “You said yes,” he marvelled.

Adam huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes. “What was I gonna say, no? We’ve only been talking about it for like, fifty years,” he joked. 

Marcus chuckled, kissing him again. “Thank you for not saying no.”

“Thank you for proposing,” Adam returned, laughing gently at the situation.

They were both so excited.

*

They enjoyed just being  _ together  _ for the morning, but by lunchtime, they decided they should probably let people know - they had kind of ignored their phones for a while, too, and didn’t want their friends to worry about them.

They started by calling their families - Marcus’ mum cried, and Tash congratulated Marcus for  finally asking, which made him blush.

Adam’s family was similarly thrilled, and then it was time to tell their friends.

They video called Petey first.

“Hello, you two,” Pete grinned into the phone.

“Petey! We have something we wanted to show you,” Marcus said.

Pete tucked his long hair behind his ear, pulling the phone closer to his eyes as if they were going to hold up something for him to read.

They showed him their rings, and his jaw dropped.

“Oh my god, boys,” Pete beamed. “I’m so happy for you!”

They chatted for a little while, despite only seeing each other yesterday, but after that, it was time to tell the rest of the boys.

They sent off identical messages in the Stars and Aussie group chats - a picture of Adam’s left hand over Marcus’, both their rings visible. 

Replies flooded in straight away.

**Finchy** :  well done fellas!

 **Maxi** :  !!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Maxi** :  I’m so happy for you, boys!! Congratulations! 

**PCM** :  Omg congrats! So happy for you!  ❤️❤️

 **Marn** :  I feel like I’m missing something here

**Marn** : Wait, where r ur bracelets adam?

**Maxi** :  🤦🏻♂️

 **Maxi** :  Marn mate it’s literally the same as what Aaron and I sent a months ago

 **Tim** :  Congratulations boys! Steve says congrats too. Whiskey together to celebrate asap

 **MCM** :  Yes boys  ❤️

Adam smiled, putting his phone down on the hotel coffee table in front of him, taking Marcus’ and putting it beside his own. He shifted on the couch, straddling Marcus’ lap.

Marcus gripped either side of Adam’s waist, leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

“You’re so beautiful, Adsy,” Marcus murmured against his lips.

“Nah, that’s you,” Adam smiled, leaning down to kiss along Marcus’ jaw. “My fiancé.”

Marcus melted, kissing him again.

Sure, their Stars season hadn’t gone to plan... but they were together. _Engaged_. And right now, that was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
